Frozen Snowdrop
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: A series of one shots from Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Frozen _

**Frozen Snowdrops  
(1) Sven**

* * *

Sven always knew he would help Kristoff.

* * *

When Sven was born, his mother was shot. Granted, Sven was year old and nearly knew everything he needed to know to survive, but with his father getting lost in a escape attempt from hunters and then seeing his mother being shot right in front of him, that was to much for the young reindeer.

Sven left his mother's body and ran, just ran as far as his four legs would take him. Eventually, he had to stop and he fell in front of a house.

"Momma" a young voice cried out and a small four year old boy came running out of a small wooden house.

Sven, who didn't have this name at this point, huffed towards the by and looked away from him.

"Momma, I think it injured" said the little boy. His mother came out of the house and it was clear that she didn't have lots of time left. She was sickly pale and coughing into a soiled rag.

"I think *cough* it is dear, *cough* maybe we should leave it be *cough cough*" said his mother, weakly pulling at her son.

"But, momma it needs help, we help" said the little boy, pulling at Sven's fur until Sven turned and faced him. He saw the boys eyes. A bright blue. Sven could feel it in his heart that this boy was going to go far but would need help from him. Don't ask how Sven could feel it but Sven himself believed it was destiny, fate that they should meet when both are either orphaned or about to be orphaned.

Kristoff and his mother did take Sven in and a year later, Kristoff's mother died and he was handed over to his uncle - who was an Ice Merchant. He kept Kristoff home for a year, and in that Kristoff had gained a cousin and his aunt stopped acknowledging him, to give all her attention to the new baby.

A year after he was taken in, Kristoff was wrapped in his tightest and thickets clothes and rode Sven behind the men to the frozen lake.

After their work was done, his uncle and the men forgot about Kristoff and one small block of ice and so the two of them began their journey home alone. They had just crossed a small path when two horses ran past, one leaving a trail of ice.

The two young boys looked at each other and began to follow the trail of ice, where they met the trolls and was raised by them instead of their uncle, who didn't even bother looking for them. When Kristoff turned fifteen he started to train himself in the ice business and selling it in Arandelle.

When Kristoff was twenty, he was selling ice during the Queen's coronation and left just as the doors opened. He was in the mountains when an storm began and we both got covered. He quickly found a small shop t o buy emergency snow equipment and Sven just shook his coat clean.

Sven knew that Kristoff had promised his carrots and so when Kristoff came flying out of the shop empty handed, he was more than just a little bit disappointed. But they did get shelter.

And then they met Anna.

Anna was happy most of the time, lovable, she always looked on the bright sight of life and was very,very trusting. And Sven could see Kristoff quickly falling in love with her,and Anna falling in love with him in return.

And they met Olaf, who Sven quickly began to like and the eating of his nose became a game between the two.

After their adventure was finished, Kristoff found himself living at the castle with Queen Elsa and her younger sister, and his girlfriend, Princess Anna.

Sven knew that his destiny wasn't complete, he could feel it in his heart. He still had much to do, from his very own stable with only the best hay a Queen can provide.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa ran. She couldn't stop running. She had to move quickly. They were after her. They weren't going to get her.

"Tag, you're it" said Anna, touching her sister shoulder and running in the opposite directions. Elsa started laughing as she began to chase her little sister. Elsa stopped when she saw a small part of blonde hair hiding around a corner of the castle. She tip toed over, leaned around the corner and tapped the person there on the shoulder.

"Tag."

Kristoff was now it. She heard him laugh and the game was about to continue until the three of them heard the words that they really hated:

"Queen Elsa, time for a council meeting."

Elsa sighed as Anna came out of her hiding spot.

"We'll continue this later, I promise."

* * *

Elsa was sitting at the table, listening to the old men talk and talk. She heard a whisper and she looked up to see Anna and Kristoff hiding in the balcony which overlooked the council room. She frowned at them but they made smiled at her.

Anna started to count down on her fingers. When her last finger fell, Olaf came running into the room.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

He cried as he hugged each council member. Elsa sat back as she watched the men who do lots for her kingdom get a warm hug from her talking snowman.

For now, her life was perfect.


End file.
